El Otro Lado De La Mafia
by Haqueval Di Vongola
Summary: Desde su nacimiento Sawada Tsunayumi fue la única heredera para asumir Vongola, pero hasta que llegue la ceremonia de sucesión, ella debe pasar desapercibida viviendo en Japón.
1. Chapter 1

!hola todos! estoy algo emocionada ya que es mi primer fic romántico *O* ... bueno es un allxtsuna al menos por ahora porque después ya le voy a poner pareja.

mmm el ranking ... le puse T solo por seguridad

khr! ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a la gran Akira Amano sensei.

* * *

Namimori – Japón

-¿Estas seguro Iemetsu?- hablo con un tono dulce pero preocupado Nana Sawada , una dulce y bella mujer de cabello castaño y orbes de color chocolate- yo quiero que mi Tsu chan nazca y crezca en Japón

-Nana , ya hablamos de esto – respondió Iemetsu- Cuando nuestra querida Tsu chan nazca inmediatamente va a pasar a ser la única heredera a Vongola , así que debe entrenar para poder ser una buena jefa

.

-Mou , lo se pero … estoy algo preocupada .. el mundo de la mafia es peligroso .. y ...y si le pasa algo a mi Tsu chan yo no podría … - no pudo terminar de hablar porque rompió en llanto.

-Nana , yo las protegeré a las dos , lo prometo – dijo tranquilizando a su amada esposa con un beso en la frente

2 meses después

-Nono , acaba de nacer la hija de Iemetsu- informó un bebe de cabello negro , con traje y un camaleón en el hombro- Le pusieron Tsunayumi

-Debo llamar para felicitarlos, estoy muy contento por ellos , aunque … me preocupa un poco Nana Sawada , debe estar algo preocupada por su hija – dijo Nono

-Iemetsu ya habló con ella sobre el tema y ella accedió con la condición que cuando Tsunayumi sea mas grande viaje a Japón

-Gracias por mantenerme informado ,Reborn ¿sabes que tu entrenaras a Tsunayumi cierto?

-Si ,no te preocupes Nono convertiré a Tsunayumi en una excelente jefa para Vongola-dijo Reborn

10 años después

Una niña de aproximadamente diez años jugaba en el jardín de la Mansión Vongola con cinco niños mas , …. Bueno mas que jugar estaba tratando de detener una pequeña pelea que surgió entre sus amigos.

-¡Hibari san no debes golpear a Mukuro kun!- gritó alarmada Tsunayumi

-El herbívoro con cabeza de piña me ha despertado de mi siesta , voy a morderlo hasta la muerte- dijo un niño de cabellos azabache y ojos azules metálico.

-Kufufufu , ¿Qué pasa Hibari ,quieres jugar?-dijo un niño con un cabello con corte de piña y ojos de colores distintos.

-¡Bastardos! Que no ven que hacen preocupar a Décima- grito molesto un niño de ojos verde y cabello plateado

-Maa maa Gokudera , Hibari y Mukuro solo están jugando –dijo un niño de cabello negro , con una enorme sonrisa.

-No te metas frikie del béisbol- dijo molesto Gokudera

-¡Hibari y Mukuro están jugando al extremo!- grito un niño de cabello blanco

-¡Cállate cabeza de césped! Molestas a Décima- grito Gokudera , iba a seguir gritando pero vio al tutor de su querida Décima así que decidió callarse

-Se acabaron los juegos Tsunayumi, es hora de entrenar- dijo Reborn llevándose a rastras a su alumna

-S-si – contesto Tsunayumi

Ese mismo día en la noche

-Abuelito .. ¿me llamabas?- pregunto una linda niña de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate

-Si Tsuna , tengo algo que decirte- dijo Nono, se notaba algo de tristeza en su voz

-¿Que pasa abuelito?- pregunto algo preocupada la niña

- Kyoya se va a Japón – soltó por fin

-¿Q –que? ¡¿por qué?, ¿ no le gustas estar con nosotros?- preguntó dolida la castaña

-No es eso Tsunayumi , los padres de Kyoya son de Japón así que quieren llevárselo a vivir con ellos , no es porque no los quiera , además Kyoya va venir cada cierto tiempo- le prometió su abuelo

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Tsuna

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó su abuelo

-Esta bien , me iré a despedir de el

Tsunayumi se retiro de la oficina de su abuelo para dirigirse a la habitación de Hibari , Hibari siempre había sido su amigo , le decía" Hibari san" no porque no fueran cercanos sino porque ella siempre había pensado que a su amigo le gustaba que lo trataran con respeto .

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con el niño que en ese momento ocupaba sus pensamientos

-Herbívora , ¿ Que haces en la puerta de mi cuarto?

-Hibari san … vengo a despedirme y desearte buen viaje, espero volver a verte-dijo Tsuna conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

-Así que ya te dijeron , si nos vamos a ver.. voy a venir todos los años para aplicar castigos a los herbívoros que hacen cosas que no deben mientras no estoy por aquí.

Tsuna no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas y abrazó a Hibari , el se sorprendió por la reacción pero le respondió abrazo, después de todo el sentía mucho cariño por la castaña pero eso no lo iba admitir

-Lo siento Hibari san , prometo no llorar para no malograrte el viaje , realmente espero que te vaya bien y espero volver a verte., me voy a dormir , buen viaje Hibari san – dicho esto Tsuna abrazó una vez mas al azabache y se dirigió a su habitación

- Hm – se limito a responder el azabache.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-¿Cómo que Hibari se fue? – preguntó un confundido Gokudera – es algo repentino .. ¿al menos se despidió de Décima?

-Si – respondió Reborn – ayer Tsuna le deseó buen viaje.

-Hibari se fue ¿eh?- dijo algo triste Yamamoto

-1Voy a extrañar a Hibari al EXTREMO!

-kufufufu me faltaba terminar de jugar con el- dijo Mukuro

-Por ahora deben dejar de pensar en Hibari ,.. Tsuna también se va de viaje- dijo Reborn

¡¿Qué?-grito gokudera – Décima se va … no puede ser …

-¿Por qué se va tsuna?- pregunto un Yamamoto completamente triste

-Sus padres tenían planeado que ella viviera en Japón por un tiempo , yo iré con ellos para que siga entrenado , y algún día regresará a Italia par asumir el puesto de Décima que le corresponde

-Sawada se va , no me voy a sentir Extremo sin ella

-mi pequeña tsunayumi se va – dijo mukuro casi en un susurro

- Si quieren despedirse de ella deben darse prisa , ahora debe estar despidiéndose de Nono-Reborn no tuvo que decir mas , los cuatro niños salieron corriendo en busca de su amiga.

-Mamá , ¿porque nos vamos?- preguntó la castaña

- nos vamos para que tengas una vida algo mas tranquila antes de que asumas el poder de vongola- respondió Nana

-ohhh ya entiendo

-Decima /Tsuna/Sawada/kufufufu- dijeron sus amigos al unísono

¡Chicos1… ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Tsunayumi , porque t ibas sin despedirte de nosotros – hablo mukuro claramente dolido por tal acto

-Décima …¿es que acaso no nos quería ver antes de irse?- pregunto un triste Gokudera

- Sawada estábamos preocupados al extremo por ti

-Tsuna no t vayas sin despedirte de nosotros – dijo un triste Yamamoto

-chicos .. realmente los siento .. pero es que no quería que estuvieran triste por mi culpa .. pero les prometo que regresaré y podremos jugar todos juntos de nuevo – dijo la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tsu chan .. es hora de irnos , vamos a perder el avión si no nos damos prisa

-Nos vemos, chicos – dijo la castaña para después entrar en la limosina y dirigirse al aeropuerto

Los niños solo se dedicaron a sonreír los últimos segundos en que su amiga los miraba , una vez que la limosina se alejo todos sentían que una parte de ellos les había sido arrebatada, solo esperaban que no fuera para siempre

En Namimori Japón

-Tsu chan aquí es donde viviremos – dijo Nana a su hija

Tsuna recorrió la casa con su mirada , era pequeña , bueno demasiado pequeña en comparación con la mansión Vongola , era acogedora y sentía cierto gusto hacia esa casa

-me gusta-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios

- me alegro tsu chan , Papa vendrá a vivir con nosotras cada cierto tiempo .. ya sabes que tiene que ocuparse de la CEDEF.

- si , me lo imaginaba- dijo la niña un tanto acostumbrada a no ver mucho a su papá

-ne ne tsu chan tenemos que hablar.

-¿qué pasa mami?

- poco antes de que nacieras tu padre y yo acordamos nacerías en Italia y q vivirías un tiempo allá , pero también acordamos que pasarías un tiempo acá en Japón , al menos hasta q sea la ceremonia de sucesión

- entonces …¿regresare a Italia dentro de muchos años?- preguntó algo decepcionada de no poder ver en mucho tiempo a sus amigos

- podrás ir a Italia en un tiempo pero por ahora prefiero que t acostumbres a vivir en Namimori

- esta bien , daré lo mejor de mi – respondió decidida

- que bueno que pienses así Tsuna- dijo una voz detrás de la niña

-¿Reborn?- pregunto la niña- ¿vivirás con nosotros?

-alguien debe encargarse de entrenarte hasta que te vuelvas oficialmente la Décima – contestó Reborn con una sonrisa burlona

Pero a la niña no le importo , estaba feliz de ver a su tutor allí con ella , cargó a ese bebé que por tantos años la había hecho sufrir tantos entrenamientos espartanos.

-me alegra q estés feliz de que te entrene mañana arde y noche-dijo Reborn

La castaña se puso azul de tan solo pensarlo

-ne ne Tsu chan , hay algo mas que quiero decirte- dijo Nana

-¿Qué pasa?

-debes vivir encubierta

-¡ehh! ¿Por qué?

-porque queremos q vivas fuera de peligro hasta q asumas el poder de vongola

-e-esta bien .. pero como se supone que hagas eso

. -puede empezar cambiándote de nombre- dijo Reborn

-¿C-cambiándome de nombre?- dijo la niña algo preocupada de lo q su madre y su espartano tutor tenían en mente

-Tsu chan desde ahora dejaras de llamarte Sawada Tsunayumi y te llamaras Ayase Kyomi.

* * *

!gracias por leer! espero que les haya gustado


	2. Vacaciones de verano

!Hola!ya es de madrugada y yo aquí subiendo un cap =) , es que si no lo subo no puedo dormir.

Mi examen estuvo fácil(estudié *O*) y en forma de relajo actualizaré entre hoy y mañana.

mmm ... este fic es un all Tsuna o al menos lo será al comienzo , díganme con quien quieren que se quede Tsuna, porque todavía no me decido por uno .

Sin nada mas que decir...Khr! ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a la gran Akira Amano Sensei

* * *

**Dos chicas corrían hacia la escuela Namimori, ambas tenían 15 años , una de ellas tenia el cabello rojizo , la piel pálida y los ojos verde pardo; la chica a su costado era un poco mas baja, tenia el cabello castaño , una piel ligeramente bronceada y saltaba a la vista que era muy suave , tenia unos hermosos ojos chocolate. **

**-Kyomi chan , ¡te dije que debías estar lista más temprano, vamos a llegar tarde!-se quejaba la pelirroja.**

**-¡lo siento mucho Sakura chan!, es que me quedé dormida y Reborn no estaba esta mañana para despertarme-se excusó Kyomi.**

**-No uses a tu hermanito como excusa, no quiero llegar tarde al último día de escuela-dijo la Sakura fingiendo tristeza.**

**-Sakura chan si seguimos corriendo no llegaremos tarde, aunque tengo que admitir que quería llegar un poco mas temprano hoy , quede en encontrarme con Yuki –dijo la castaña corriendo mientras se concentraba en no tropezar con una piedra , un caracol , sus propias piernas o incluso con la nada.**

**-Kyomi chan tu y Natsuno Yuki kun son my amigos… ¿no?-habló con curiosidad la pelirroja.**

**-¿Eh?-dijo confusa la castaña**

**-¡Kyomi!-se oyó una voz a pocos metros de distancia de donde ellas estaban –Kyomi , Sakura san ¡Ohio!- dijo un chico de 15 años, tenia el cabello rubio cenizo , la piel pálida y ojos azules , era muy guapo. **

**-Natsuno kun/Yuki kun ¡Ohio!- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono deteniendo por un rato su carrera hacia la escuela .**

**-Wao, no soy el único que se levantó tarde esta mañana , lo siento Kyomi , debería estar esperándote en la escuela – dijo el chico con una hermosa sonrisa.**

**-Natsuno kun , Kyomi y yo justo estábamos hablando de ti – dijo Sakura como si estuviera sugiriendo algo, dándose media vuelta y apresurando el paso para llegar a la escuela Namimori , ya estaban a tan solo 12 metro de distancia.**

**-¿Ah si?-dijeron Kyomi y Yuki al mismo tiempo apresurando el paso para alcanzar a Sakura y para llegar a tiempo a su último día de clases ,a partir del día siguiente tendrían sus vacaciones de verano , bueno Yuki tendría sus vacaciones de verano ya que Sakura y Kyomi debían asistir a clases de verano.**

**Ya dentro de la escuela los tres chicos caminaban alegremente , conversando y riendo , hasta que apareció cierto bebé de patillas rizadas, con traje y una fédora.**

**-Ciaossu, mi dame–estudiante –dijo Reborn ,apareciendo de uno de sus escondites secretos **

**-Oh Kyomi es tu hermanito- dijo Natsuno acercándose a Reborn .**

**-¡Kawaii, es tan tierno!- gritó Sakura no pudiendo resistirse a la "inocencia" de Reborn.**

**-!Reborn! –chilló la chica –hoy no tengo tiempo para juegos , pienso disfrutar este día.**

**-Cállate , eres ruidosa- dijo Reborn sacando una carta de su bolsillo- Toma, esto es para ti**

**La castaña se sorprendió al ver el sello de llama de ultima voluntad de Nono -¿E-es para mi?- pregunto la chica algo nerviosa , hacía bastante tiempo que no sabía nada de su abuelito , le escribió hace algún tiempo para saber como estaba y saber si podía regresar a Italia al menos por un tiempo , pero nunca recibió respuesta , ¿Acaso esa carta contenía la tan ansiada respuesta?**

**-¡Oh!Es un holograma!- dijo Sakura sorprendida por lo real que se veía el la llama.**

**-¿Quién te la envío Kyomi?- preguntó Natsuno.**

**La castaña incapaz de responder por todas las emociones que tenía en ese momento solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y a ocultar sus hermosos ojos chocolate debajo de un mechón de cabello.**

**-Es de parte de Nono, es una respuesta a tu petición ,te ha autorizado que regreses a Italia , al menos por tus vacaciones de verano- explicó Reborn , no importándole mucho que los amigos de su estudiante estuvieran presentes.**

**-¿Cu- uándo debo viajar… Reborn? – preguntó Kyomi aún con la mirada oculta bajo su cabello**

**-Si es que quieres ir , debes irte ahora mismo, Mamá ya preparo tus maletas .-dijo el bebé.**

**-¿Irte?¿ahora?-preguntó Sakura algo apenada.**

**-Sakura chan, me iré solo por las vacaciones de verano , pero igual los voy a extrañar mucho ,Yuki kun , Sakura chan-la castaña al decir esto levantó el rostro, estaba llorando pero las lagrimas no eran de tristeza eran de felicidad , nunca antes la había visto tan feliz ,Natsuno y ella se habían dado cuenta desde el momento en que la conocieron que tenía algo de tristeza en su mirada, pero ahora con la llegada de esa carta ella estaba totalmente feliz, estaba triste de no verla por todas las vacaciones pero , Sakura quería seguir viendo esos ojos llenos de felicidad .**

**-Nosotros también te vamos a extrañar mucho Kyomi – dijo Sakura acercándose a la castaña para abrazarla seguida de Natsuno que también se acercó para despedirse.**

**-Kyomi , no te preocupes por nosotros , se nota que este viaje es importante para ti , disfrútalo y cuando regreses estaremos aquí, así que no te preocupes por nosotros – dijo Natsuno sonriéndole y dándole una de esas miradas que ponían a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela de rodillas.**

**-Yuki kun , Sakura chan , gracias – dijo la chica , para finalmente irse con Reborn hacia la salida**

* * *

**-Okaa san- estoy lista , por favor date prisa- dijo una impaciente Kyomi .**

**-Ya ya , ya termino – dijo Nana bajando con su maleta.**

**-Vaya , parece que alguien esta emocionada por volver a Italia-inquirió Reborn**

**-Como no estarlo , dejé a personas muy importantes para mi allí , estoy ansiosa de volver y por un mes volver a llamarme Tsunayumi..**

**-Jeje, pues vamos entonces-dijo el bebé subiéndose al hombro de su estudiante.**

* * *

**En el avión**

**-Tsu chan tranquila , llegaremos a Italia muy pronto solo duerme y cuando despiertes ya habremos llegado- trató de tranquilizar a su hija.**

**- No sabes que tan feliz soy de que me digas"Tsu chan" otra vez ,no es que no me guste mi otro nombre , es que … me sentía como si estuviera enterrando los buenos momentos que viví en Italia, y no quiero eso- dijo Tsunayumi sintiéndose nostálgica**

**- Duerme ya Tsu chan –dijo Nana en un susurro .Tsunayumi estaba muy cansada , apenas se acomodó empezó a sentir como los parpados se cerraban y poco a poco se quedaba dormida.**

**-Tsunayumi , Tsunayumi – escuchaba que alguien la llamaba pero no veía a nadie , de hecho no veía nada , todo lo veía negro , empezó a desesperarse , esa voz … quería seguir esa voz..Poco a poco todo se volvió mas claro y se vió a ella y a otros niños jugando en un jardín enorme , al que ella reconoció al instante como el jardín de la mansión Vongola, ella estaba como observadora de sus juegos de niños pero había alguien a sus costado.**

**- Kufufufu , Tsunayumi , veo que has crecido- dijo una voz cerca de su oído.**

**Tsunayumi volteo rápidamente y se topó con un hombre mucho mas alto que ella , increíblemente guapo , tenía los ojos de diferente color, el chico le sonreía mientras que esperaba que ella le dijera algo**

**-¿Mukuro?, no-o , no puedes ser tú – dijo la chica volviendo triste su mirada**

**-Kufufufu , me inquieta que dudes de mi y no me reconozcas- dijo el chico ocultando las ganas que tenia de abrazarla con una sonrisa.**

**- No sería la primera vez que mi mente me juega una broma como esta – dijo la chica **

**-Créeme , esta vez soy yo – dijo Mukuro acercándose un poco más a ella**

**En ese momento a Tsunayumi ya no le importaba si era producto de su imaginación o si era el Mukuro de verdad haciendo unas de sus ilusiones, después de todo necesitaba abrazarlo , lo abrazó muy fuerte y unas lagrimas cayeron sobre la chaqueta del ilusionista.**

**-Todos te hemos echado de menos . Kufufufu el perro faldero de Gokudera no dejaba de hablar de ti apenas se enteró que ibas a regresar- dijo Mukuro tratando de hacer que su querida Tsunayumi dejara de llorar ,desde pequeños Mukuro siempre hacía cosas que la hicieran reír , después de todo gracias a ella el había descubierto que hasta en el mundo de la mafia había personas como ella .**

**-¿Gokudera kun sabe que estoy de regreso?**

**-Sí ,todos saben que estás de regreso-dijo Mukuro .**

**-Mukuro has mejorado bastante tus ilusiones son "casi" perfectas - dijo la castaña poniendo énfasis en la palabra "casi".**

**-¿"casi"?-preguntó Mukuro con una vena en la frente.**

**Tsunayumi se río de la cara de su amigo y así estuvieron un rato más hasta que sintió unas leves sacudidas , seguro era su mamá , debía despertar pronto o si no Reborn procedería con su método espartano para despertarla.**

**-Kufufufu, nos vemos Tsunayumi , muy pronto-dijo Mukuro para luego desaparecer junto con todo el color de ese sueño dejando otra vez a Tsuna en el oscuro vacío.**

**-Tsu chan despierta , ya vamos a aterrizar , Tsu chan- dijo Nana tratando de despertar a su hija.**

**-¿Qué pasa mamá?- dijo Reborn**

**-Tsu chan no quiere despertar**

**-jeje , eso se puede arreglar …-Reborn estaba apunto de convertir a Leon en cualquier artefacto de tortura para despertar a Tsuna , pero en ese momento la castaña abre los ojos .-Ya estoy despierta Reborn , no es necesario cualquier método de tortura para despertarme – dijo la chica claramente más relajada.**

**-Tsk , ya llegamos a Italia Dame Tsuna-dijo Reborn claramente fastidiado por haberle quitado su pequeña distracción.-Yo iré bajando para ver que no haya nadie sospechoso en el perímetro tu ve arreglándote un poco , en ese estado das pena.**

**-Reborn , tu siempre tan directo – dijo la castaña observando como su tutor bajaba del avión.**

**-Ya estoy lista Kaa san , ¿vamos?- dijo la chica claramente ansiosa.**

**-Hai hai , vamos tsu chan**

**Cuando madre e hija bajaron del avión se toparon con muchas personas conocidas. Entre ellas estaba su padre , Nono,Yamamoto,Gokudera,Mukuro,Ryohei , Hibari(alejado de casi todos )y un chico del cual se acordaba muy poco , lo había visto unas cuantas veces ,su nombre era Dino Cavallone.**

**Iemetsu se acercó a su familia y las abrazó fuertemente , no las había visto por casi un año , ya que la CEDEF estaba pasando por algunos problemas .**

**-¡Nana , Tsuna las he extrañado tanto! – dijo Iemetsu llorando**

**Tsuna se dejó abrazar por su padre , después de todo lo quería solo que no le gustaba admitirlo ya que no lo veía muy seguido. Dejó a sus padres solos y fue recibida por Nono Vongola.**

**-¡Abuelito!- dijo la chica con un grito de júbilo-Te he extrañado tanto**

**- Yo también te he extrañado mucho Tsunayumi, pero es por tu propio bien que sigas un tiempo más viviendo de encubierta , ahora no te preocupes por mi y ve a saludar a tus amigos , no dejan de hablar de ti desde que se enteraron que ibas a volver.**

**- Hai – Tsuna corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos-¡chicos!- dijo la castaña, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei se acercaron y la abrazaron , la abrazaron en silencio , tratando de guardar lo mejor posible ese abrazo en su memoria .Algo mas lejos ,estaba Mukuro, observando la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro , el ya la abrazaría después, o eso pensó hasta que vió como la castaña se dirigía hacia él, y lo abrazó fuertemente. **

**-El de mi sueño eras realmente tu- dijo Tsuna aguantando las lagrimas por tanta emoción en un solo día.**

**-Kufufufu te dije que confiaras-dijo Mukuro.**

**Tsunayumi lo soltó y le dio una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo que no veía y unas de esas sonrisas que hace muchos años que ella no mostraba.**

**.Aun mas lejos se encontrabas Hibari Kyouya y Dino Cavallone .Hibari observaba todo lo que pasaba de lejos , no quería acercarse porque odiaba las multitudes y si había ido allí era porque quería recibir a esa herbívora que significaba mucho para él**

**-Kyouya , ¿Por que no vas y la saludas?- dijo Dino- yo iría , pero dudo que se acuerde de mi**

**-No molestes herbívoro- se limitó a decir Hibari , iba a decir su conocida frase "Te morderé hasta la muerte", pero vio como la castaña caminaba en su dirección.**

**-Ahí viene , ¿tu crees que se acuerde de mi? se ha vuelto muy linda- dijo Cavallone**

**Tsuna quería saludar a Hibari y a Dino Cavallone(**no se acordaba mucho de él pero lo poco que recordaba eran risas y más risas así que debió ser uno de sus amigos )**. Se acercaba a donde estaban y no podía evitar sentirse molesta , ella recordaba que ella era la única a la que Hibari no "mordía hasta la muerte" por estar muy cerca, y ahora veía a Dino Cavallone hablando con Hibari y lo mas extraño es que estaba ileso.**

**-Hibari san- dijo Tsuna al haber llegado a donde estaba Hibari ,hizo una pequeña reverencia aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo-Dino san , gracias por recibirme – volvió a hacer una reverencia**

**Hibari bastante molesto por el hecho de que la chica no le haya dado un abrazo , tomo la iniciativa y la abrazó el mismo, no dijo nada porque sentía que en ese momento su orgullo estaba hecho añicos , pero había esperado muchos años para devolverle ese abrazo que ella le dio cuando el se fue.**

**Dino observó la escena y disimuladamente(**no fue disimulada pero el creía que si**)se fue a hablar con Romario.**

**Tsunayumi entendiendo el motivo del silencio de Hibari decidió no hablar y disfrutar el momento.**

**El primer día de su llegada fue totalmente agotador , estaba cubierta de atenciones de todos sus amigos y estoy hablando de todos incluyendo a Hibari y a Mukuro , se peleaban por pasar tiempo con ella .**

**-¿Décima o prefiere que le diga Juudaime?- preguntó Gokudera .**

**-Esta bien de cualquier manera en la que tu eligas llamarme Gokudera kun, me hacen muy feliz las dos- dijo Tsuna brindándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.**

**-¡Tsuna!- interrumpió Yamamoto-¿quieres jugar béisbol?**

**-Me encantaría …pero no se jugar – dijo la castaña algo apenada , pareciendo como un gatito bajando sus orejas.(**imagen que estaba en todas las mentes de los amigos de Tsuna incluyendo a Dino).

**-No te preocupes por eso yo te enseñaré – dijo Yamamoto contento porque Tsuna le había dicho que sí.**

**-¡Sawada!hagamos cosas al EXTREMO!-gritó Ryohei emocionado por la llegada de su amiga**

**Tsuna demasiado feliz por todas las atenciones no podía decir que no a nadie-Claro , me encantaría.**

**-¡Cabeza de Césped!¿Qué no ves que Juudaime está cansada?- empezó una pequeña pelea Gokudera.**

**-¿!A quién le dices Cabeza de césped!Cabeza de pulpo!- dijo Ryohei , sintiéndose extremo otra vez.**

**-Kufufufu , molestan a mi linda Tsunayumi, así que me la llevaré a otro lado- dijo Mukuro agarrando gentilmente la mano de Tsuna.**

**-No te muevas herbívoro, si te la llevas te morderé hasta la muerte.- dijo el azabache con sus confiables tonfas en las manos**

**-¡OH! ¿en serio?- dijo Mukuro con un tono sarcástico , mientras aparecía su tridente.**

**Esas peleas le trajo recuerdos de cuando eran niños , hace tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz , por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completa , se sentía en casa.**

* * *

**!**Gracias por leer! , he escrito todo esto en la madrugada y aun no tengo sueño =/

bueno agradeciendo reviews:

MIRAIDY R:!Gracias por leer!gracias por ser una lectora fiel *O*.

"x":!Gracias por leer! mmm los Varia van a aparecer pero todavía en unos cuantos capítulos mas,mmm ustedes pueden decidir con quien quieren que se quede Tsuna =)

SaM-nya:!Gracias por leer!a mi también me dio risa esa parte , me imaginé esa parte mientras dormía , y como me dio risa decidí no cambiarla =D.

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:!Gracias por leer!me alegra que te haya gustado! de verdad no sabes cuanto! =)

destraik matsumoto:!Gracias por leer!,gumenasai T_T, pero no tengo buena imaginación para los nombres, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic =D, pero de veras lamento lo de los nombres T_T.


	3. vacaciones de verano parte 2

!**hola a todos! estoy subiendo un cap antes de la medianoche (eso es raro)**

**Mmm... este fic es un allxTsuna(por ahora ya que aun no me decido)se aceptan sugerencias.**

**.. sin nada mas que decir ...Khr!ni sus personajes me pertenecen , le pertenecen a Akira Amano sensei**

* * *

Era otro soleado y maravilloso día para Tsunayumi en la mansión. Había estado allí por una semana y a pesar de que estaba muy feliz , se encontraba totalmente cansada.

¿Por qué estaba tan cansada? pues…pondré como ejemplo su segundo día en la mansión:Tsuna debía levantarse muy temprano para entrenar al EXTREMO con Ryohei; después se daba un baño y bajaba a desayunar, después del desayuno Mukuro se la llevaba a los jardines y pasaban horas entretenidos con las ilusiones de Mukuro ;hasta que venía Hibari y se la lleva al otro extremo de los jardines ,muy cerca de un pileta,Tsuna debía quedarse estática mientras el azabache dormía sobre su hombro o si no sería mordida hasta la muerte;para desgracia de Hibari llegaba Gokudera despertando a Hibari con dinamita y llevándose a su querida Décima dentro de la mansión Vongola ,conversaban mientras caminaban por los pasillos; hasta que un chico de 15 años, llamado Lambo Bovino aparece y se presenta como el guardián del rayo de la castaña, así que la castaña se va con Lambo para conocerse mejor; luego llega Yamamoto y se la lleva a jugar béisbol ;para finalizar el día debe entrenar con días pasaban casi iguales solo cambiaban el orden para pasar tiempo con Tsuna , pero el resultado era el mismo ,la castaña realmente cansada.

En ese momento estaba jugando béisbol con Yamamoto, Tsunayumi era pésima jugando béisbol pero Yamamoto era un excelente entrenador.

-Debes doblar más tu cuerpo , Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto riéndose de lo que su amiga hacía.

-Etto…no puedo-dijo Tsuna frustrándose cada vez más.

Yamamoto se acercó a Tsuna y la abrazó por detrás – es fácil inténtalo de nuevo-dijo Yamamoto girando su cuerpo con el de ella para lograr el movimiento.-¿Lo ves?, te salio perfecto.

-G-gracias-dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

Yamamoto sonrió por la reacción se su amiga , la soltó y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz-dijo la castaña con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Un chico de cabello plateado observaba todo desde un balcón, estaba irritado , ¿Quién se creía ese idiota del béisbol para abrazar y besar a su Décima? él es el que debería abrazar y llenar de atenciones a Décima después de todo él era su mano derecha , la persona que debería ser la mas cercana a ella .Debía ir allí y llevarse a su Décima a cualquier otro lado, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Tsuna, Yamamoto-saludó un rubio.

-¡Dino!-dijo Yamamoto a modo de saludo.

-Dino san-dijo Tsuna.

-Yamamoto me la llevaré un momento-dijo Dino agarrando suavemente la mano de la castaña-¿vamos?

-S-sí, Yamamoto nos vemos luego-dijo la chica haciendo un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida.

-Nos vemos Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto algo inquieto porque le quitaron un poco de su tiempo con Tsuna.

***Con Dino y Tsuna***

-Dino san… ¿Quieres decirme algo?-preguntó Tsuna al notar que el rubio estaba muy callado.

-Ah…-Dino se quedó pensando un momento.

-Dino san si hay algo que quieres decirme no dudes en…-mientras que hablaba la castaña se tropezó con una pequeña piedra y se cayó-Itte…

-¡Tsuna ¡¿Estas bien?¿Te duele?-dijo Dino muy preocupado.

-jajaja estoy bien-dijo la chica riéndose de su propia torpeza-me pasa muy a menudo , las chicas del colegio suelen decirme"DameTsuna".

-Jajaja , ¿DameTsuna?-dijo el chico soltando una risa de alivio y un suspiro-menos mal que estás bien sino que clase de hermano mayor sería.

-¿Hermano mayor?-preguntó la castaña algo confundida

-Jeje es que te veo como mi linda hermanita menor-explicó Dino bastante nervioso-después de todo ambos hemos sido entrenados por Reborn.

-Ah-dijo la chica entendiendo lo que su autoproclamado hermano mayor quería decir.

Dino sonrió, la verdad era que había hablado con Romario sobre el momento en que la vio en el aeropuerto pensó que era linda , pero luego fue empeorando , cada vez que la veía se sonrojaba y no la miraba a los ojos porque sentía que si veía esos hermosos ojos chocolates no podría contenerse y la abrazaría ,no la abrazaba porque no la conocía tanto y no quería asustarla, cada vez que escuchaba su voz se sentía como en el cielo y le causaba gracia y preocupación lo torpe que vez la vio caminar hacia su habitación y se tropezó con la nada, iba a ir a ayudarla pero ella se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y entró a su habitación,habló con Romario sobre como se sentía cuando estaba cerca de Tsunayumi y llegó a la conclusión que de repente la quería como algo mas que una conocida , así se dio cuenta que quería que fuera su hermana menor.

-¿Te molesta?-preguntó Dino un poco angustiado por el silencio de Tsuna.

-No, me gusta la idea de ser tu hermana menor-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa sincera - …Dino ni.

Dino se quedó mirando a la castaña un momento, no sabía mucho japonés pero sabía lo suficiente como para entender que la terminación "ni" significaba "hermano".Dino, al no poder soportar la lindura de la castaña, la abrazó, después de todo ahora era su hermano mayor y podría abrazarla cuando el quisiera.

-Etto… ¿Dino ni?-dijo la chica tratando de zafar del abrazo del rubio-debo ir a mi entrenamiento con Reborn

-Te acompaño si quieres – dijo Dino dándose cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo.

-No te preocupes Dino ni , iré sola-dijo la chica despidiéndose-Ciao

-Nos vemos luego Tsuna –dijo Dino riéndose un poco al ver como su hermanita se caía otra vez.

* * *

Tsunayumi corría atravesando los pasillos de la mansión para llegar al cuarto de entrenamientos.

-Llegaste puntual Dame Tsuna , exactamente a la hora que te dije-dijo Reborn con un traje de Ninja.

-Sí, pero me tropecé algunas veces-dijo Tsuna algo apenada.

-¿Cuántas veces?-preguntó Reborn algo serio.

- seis

-Tsk Tsuna, se te está quedando pegada la torpeza.

-Sí, lo sé, es que pasé demasiado tiempo en Japón aparentando ser alguien que no era , supongo que debo volver a acostumbrarme-apenas la chica terminó de hablar ladeó su cuerpo hacia la izquierda ,esquivando una bala que le pasó muy cerca.

-Tu decidiste tomar esa actitud inútil pensando que inútil es igual a normal- dijo Reborn devolviendo a Leon a su estado normal..

-No me importa mucho eso , ya que gracias a esa actitud conseguí a dos grandes amigos como lo son Sakura chan y Yuki kun- Tsuna bajó la mirada algo nostálgica.

-…¿de verdad crees que Natsuno es solo tu amigo?

-¿Eh? sí , por supuesto, Natsuno fue la primera persona que fue amable conmigo en Japón.

-Hm… sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que dejarlos-dijo Reborn-¿Podrás soportarlo?

-…-Tsunayumi se quedó callada, se había planteado esa pregunta muchas veces pero nunca la respondía.

-…-Reborn esperaba la respuesta de su estudiante pero como no respondía decidió empezar con el entrenamiento-Bien empecemos.

-R-reborn-dijo Tsuna en un suspiro antes de caer desmayada.

-¡Tsuna!-gritó Reborn.

-¡Décima!-gritó Gokudera que había estado vigilando a su Décima ,corrió hacia Tsuna y la cargó.

-Llévala a su habitación , yo llamaré a Shamal-dijo Reborn corriendo hacia la salida.

* * *

Gokudera pasó corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión viendo la cara de preocupación de algunos empleados y la de Lambo , que se encontraba allí para buscar a Tsuna.

-¿Qué le pasó a Tsunayumi?-preguntó lambo

-No te importa , ahora muévete de mi camino si es que no quieres que te vuele en mil pedazos.

-¿No me importa?¡Estoy preocupado! –gritó Lambo.

-Maldición…-Gokudera estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Una niebla espesa apareció por el lugar –kufufufu-Mukuro apareció y se veía algo molesto-¿Adonde crees que llevas a mi Tsunayumi?.

-Herbívoro saca tus manos de ella o…

-¡Tsuna!-gritó Dino interrumpiendo sin querer la frase de Hibari ocasionando que el azabache le lanzara una mirada venenosa

-Herbívoro , por interrumpirme te …-dijo Hibari antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente por Dino-¿Qué le pasó a Tsuna?

Hibari dejando de lado su rabia y su venganza contra Dino por haberlo interrumpido para después ,se quedó mirando a la castaña mostrando una notoria preocupación en su rostro.

-¡Tsuna!/!Sawada!-gritaron Yamamoto y Ryohei al unísono.

-Gokudera Hayato ,¿Qué le has hecho a mi linda Tsunayumi?-preguntó Mukuro apareciendo su tridente.

-Cállense todos de una maldita vez , Décima se desmayó , debo llevarla a su habitación-dijo Gokudera abriéndose paso para llegar finalmente al cuarto de la castaña.

* * *

Llegaron al cuarto de la castaña y Shamal la estaba revisando

-Se desmayó por fatiga – sentenció Shamal – solo déjenla descansar, alguien debe cuidarla durante la noche, solo una persona , en la mañana ya podrán venir todos ustedes a verla.

-¡Cuidaré a Sawada al EXTREMO!-gritó Ryohei .

-¿Qué dices cabeza de césped ?yo cuidaré a Décima porque yo soy su mano derecha-dijo Gokudera.

-Ara ara , yo debo cuidar a Tsunayumi.-dijo Lambo

-No toques a mi herbívora, yo la cuidaré-sentenció Hibari.

-Kufufufu, Hibari Kyoya, yo cuidaré a mi Tsunayumi-dijo Mukuro.

-ya ya tranquilos ... yo debería cuidar a Tsunayumi-dijo Yamamoto sonriendo

-¡No!, yo debo cuidarla porque yo soy su hermano mayor-dijo Dino

Se iba a empezar una pelea en el cuarto de la castaña, Reborn se acercó a Tsuna y le apuntó en al cabeza.,inmediatamente todos dejaron de pelear mirando a Reborn con rabia.

-¡Reborn san!-dijo Gokudera molesto por la "broma "de Reborn

-¿Qué crees que haces arcobaleno?-preguntó Mukuro muy irritado.

-Gokudera se quedará cuidando a Tsuna –dijo Reborn ignorando los comentarios de los demás . él la trajo hasta su cuarto , así que él la va a cuidar , vámonos del cuarto de Tsuna que debemos dejarla descansar.

Todos a excepción de Gokudera , Reborn , Shamal y obviamente Tsuna ,dejaron la habitación .

-Nos vamos , cuida bien de Tsuna – dijo Reborn saliendo de la habitación

- Si pasa algo avísame , Hayato –dijo Shamal siguiendo a Reborn

Finalmente estaban solos .Gokudera se sentía la peor persona del mundo , su Décima estaba enferma y el solo podía pensar en lo linda que se veía con la mejillas sonrojadas .

-Es mi culpa…-dijo el peliplateado soltando algunas lagrimas sobre Tsunayumi-se supone que debías divertirte en tus vacaciones … pero solo he logrado que te enfermes … soy un fracaso como mano derecha…

Gokudera sintió una mano helada tapar su boca para que ya no hablara, Tsuna empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-no es tu culpa Gokudera kun, no me puedo imaginar otra mejor manera de pasar mis vacaciones que con ustedes, me hace muy feliz que estemos juntos otra vez, como antes-dijo la castaña sacando su mano de la boca de Gokudera para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de su amigo .Quédate conmigo esta noche.

-Yo voy a estar con usted siempre "Juudaime"-dijo Gokudera agarrando con sus dos manos la mano de la castaña.

-Gracias Gokudera kun-dijo Tsunayumi quedándose dormida.

Gokudera paso toda la noche con Tsuna , soñando un sueño perfecto en donde estaban todos juntos riendo y disfrutando con Tsunayumi , no solo por vacaciones , sino por toda la vida.

* * *

-¿Eh?¿Gokudera kun?-dijo la castaña recién despertándose-… no hay nadie…

-Buenos días Décima , le traje el desayuno- dijo Gokudera entrando con jugo de naranja y omelet.

-Gracias Gokudera kun-dijo la castaña - … pero ¿por qué llevas una bata de doctor?

Cuando el peliplateado iba a contestar aparecieron :Yamamoto , Lambo Mukuro Ryohei,Hibari y Dino , todos con una bata de doctor.

-¡Chicos ¡Están aquí! .. y .. ¿con batas de doctores?-preguntó la castaña confundida

-jajaja, esa era la condición del chiquitín para poder cuidarte –dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa

Tsunayumi miraba a sus amigos , todos estaban dispuestos a pasar su día cuidándola, incluso Hibari y Mukuro estaban allí usando batas de doctores y cediendo a uno de los caprichos de Reborn

-Estaremos siempre con usted , Décima.-dijo Gokudera .

-Claro , fue nuestra culpa después de todo – dijo Yamamoto un poco apenado.

-¡Vamos a cuidarte al extremo.!-gritó Ryohei.

-Estoy a tus ordenes Tsunayumi-dijo Lambo.

-Kufufufu, era obvio que te iba a cuidar mi linda Tsunayumi-dijo Mukuro mirando con algo de ternura a la castaña.

-Yo debo cuidar a mi linda hermanita menor-dijo Dino con lagrimas en los ojos por la emoción.

-Por hoy te cuidaré herbívora, aunque sea culpa de ese herbívoro con cabeza de piña que te hayas enfermado-dijo Hibari mirando directamente a los ojos de la castaña.

-Kufufufu ¿A quién le dices cabeza de piña?-dijo Mukuro haciendo aparecer su tridente.

-¿Algún problema con eso herbívoro? – dijo Hibari con tonfas en mano

-Chicos… Gracias-dijo la castaña

Hibari y Mukuro dejaron de pelear y se quedaron hipnotizados por la deslumbrante sonrisa de Tsuna.

Tsuna en ese momento se preguntaba si iba a poder dejar Japón y Cuánto le iba a costar olvidarse de Sakura y de Yuki. Pero de algo estaba segura, tenía unos amigos que le ayudarían a enfrentar cualquier cosas incluso la tristeza y la soledad.

* * *

-¿Natsuno?, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Sakura -¿Estás pensando en Kyomi?

-Sí , la verdad no sabía que Italia era muy importante para ella .. no sé porque jamás me habló sobre eso-dijo Yuki con una mirada triste.

-Kyomi chan va a regresar en poco tiempo, podremos preguntarle en ese momento, no pienses tanto en ello-dijo Sakura tratando de subirle la moral.

-Sakura san …debo irme …lamento no poder acompañarte mas tarde al karaoke , pero no me siento bien-dijo Yuki.

-No te preocupes Natsuno, voy a ir con algunas compañeras de clase-dijo Sakura-bueno debo irme , nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Sakura san-dijo Yuki dándose media vuelta y caminando haca su casa

* * *

-Todos ustedes deben aprender japonés- dijo Reborn – claro a excepción de Tsuna y Hibari.

-¡¿Eh?¿Por qué Reborn?- preguntó Tsuna.

-Porque lo van a necesitar en poco tiempo-dijo Reborn saliendo de la habitación de la castaña con la mirada oculta bajo su fédora

-Reborn … ¿qué estas tramando esta vez?- dijo la castaña temiendo un poco por lo que haría su tutor.

* * *

**!Gracias por leer!, si estan leyendo esto es porque no se aburrieron y leyeron hasta el final =3.**

**usagi grecia desu:!**gracias por leer!yo también quiero celos!, jeje muy pronto sabrás que piensan de la "amistad de Tsuna y Yuki".

**pinkus-pyon:!**Gracias por leer!, tengo que confesarte algo... adoro a Hibari =3, escribo muchas escenas románticas con él *o* pero yo debo ser imparcial y debo darle una oportunidad a todos con Tsunayumi =) aunque sigo adorando a Hibari *o* me alegra que te haya gustado.*O*


	4. vacaciones de verano parte 3 Final

**¡Konichiwa minna!**

**Hace tiempo que no actualizo este fic , debo avanzar un poco más rápido con "El otro lado de la mafia" porque es un fic bastante largo y la verdad voy muy atrasada.**

**Lamento mucho la demora.**

**Este fic (por ahora ) es un all27. Khr! no me pertenece , le pertenece a la Akira Amano sama.**

* * *

_**-Todos ustedes deben aprender japonés- dijo Reborn – claro a excepción de Tsuna y Hibari.**_

_**-¡¿Eh?¿Por qué Reborn?- preguntó Tsuna.**_

_**-Porque lo van a necesitar en poco tiempo-dijo Reborn saliendo de la habitación de la castaña con la mirada oculta bajo su fédora**_

_**-Reborn … ¿qué estas tramando esta vez?- dijo la castaña temiendo un poco por lo que haría su tutor.**_

Faltaba solo una semana para que Tsuna regresara a Japón, y nuestros queridos guardianes (y Dino) no habían podido hablar con Tsuna ya que por órdenes de Reborn , Tsuna no hablaría otro idioma que no sea japonés.

Flashback:

-¡Reborn!-gritó Tsuna- ¿ Por qué les has pedido que aprendan japonés?

-No hablarán contigo amenos que aprendan el idioma nipón, debes hablar todo el tiempo en japonés.

-Pero… no les va a servir de nada … ¿o sí?

-Yo sé porque hago las cosas Dame Tsuna. Ahora debemos buscar la manera de quitarte lo Dame ya que se te ha quedado pegado-explicó el bebé de patillas rizadas .

-¿Có-ómo harás eso?-tartamudeó la castaña.

-Jeje-dijo Reborn con sus ojos ocultos bajo su fédora-tengo mis métodos

Fin del flashback

Reborn le había torturado ese día,le hizo caminar por una soga que estaba unos pocos metros más arriba de un estanque con tiburones, había escalado un acantilado y la peor prueba de todas, la más difícil y temible… caminar con tacos….Debía admitir que al principio era buena caminando con ellos , pero cuando se fue metiendo cada vez más en su papel de "Dame Tsuna", no podía mantenerse en pie por más de un minuto. El entrenamiento de Reborn había sido de mucha ayuda, ya no se tropezaba ni se caía, le costó pero aprendió.

Narrado por Hibari

Me siento frustrado , un carnívoro como yo se siente como un herbívoro. A diferencia de los otros herbívoros, yo sé hablar japonés. Creí que podría pasar bastante tiempo con Tsunayumi pero ella está en otro mundo, la mayoría de veces que le quiero hablar tiene la mirada perdida , me responde un simple "hola"y vuelve a pensar en lo que estaba pensando antes de que le interrumpiera .Quisiera saber que está pensando, odio sentirme como un herbívoro , odio tener que depender tanto de ella.

Fin de la Narración de Hibari

Tsuna estaba sentada en su cama ;ya que no podía hablar con sus guardianes aprovechaba ese momento para pensar un poco y sí que había pensado bastante .Había estado soñando despierta con una vida más sencilla, sin ser dos personas al mismo tiempo, sin tener que mentirle a Sakura o a Yuki,pero eso no era posible,¿cómo podría meter a sus dos grandes amigos en el mundo de la mafia? , un mundo que ella no eligió vivir y que solo lo aceptó.

-Herbívora-la llamó Hibari.

-Hibari san…-dijo Tsuna levantando la mirada-¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?.

-45 minutos – respondió la nube bastante cortante.

-Gume-respondió la castaña.

Hibari se acercó a su amiga y le acarició suavemente el rostro provocando que la castaña se ruborizara , al ver las mejillas de la chica sonrojarse no pudo evitar sonreir,Tsuna no había cambiado nada, se sonrojaba hasta por la más mínima caricia que él le daba , una mano levantó suavemente el mentón de la chica y acercó su rostro a unos escasos centímetros del de la castaña, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aroma de Tsuna, un delicioso aroma a fresas.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto?-susurró Hibari al oído para luego alejar su rostro.

-Etto … n-no me pre-eocup-pa n-nada…-mintió rápidamente bajando el rostro.

-Tsunayumi-dijo la nube bastante serio-no sabes mentir. Así que dime herbívora ¿Qué te preocupa?.

Tsuna suspiró ,nunca había podido mentir bien y mucho menos había podido mentirle al azabache, siempre la descubría y le obligaba a que le dijera la verdad –Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas…estaba recordando cuando conocí a Sakura y a Yuki…

-¿Amigos tuyos?-preguntó la nube.

-Mis mejores amigos-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. Hibari tenía que admitir que se sentía dolido, ella había dicho "mejores amigos" ,¿En donde quedaban él y los otros herbívoros? Tal vez solo eran parte de su pasado , de repente eran parte de lo que ella olvidaría tarde o temprano .

Tsuna se dio cuenta del usual y a la vez extraño silencio por parte de su amigo ,entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ,"mejores amigos'', … ¿realmente Sakura y Yuki eran sus mejores amigos? ,Tsuna quería mucho a Sakura pero no tanto como a Yuki .Decir que ellos eran sus mejores amigos había sido un error , ella los quería ,pero nunca los llegaría a querer tanto como quería a sus guardianes-Hibari san… lo siento yo no…yo no me refería a eso… yo quiero mucho a Sakura y a Yuki … pero no puedo compararlo con lo que siento por ustedes…ustedes estaban cuando yo los necesitaba, cuando mi Oto san no estaba…ustedes estuvieron apoyándome siempre y yo siempre traté de agradecérselo , pero nada de lo que haga será suficiente para agradecérselo ,Nada se puede comparar a lo que yo siento por ustedes.

-No tienes que agradecernos nada –dijo Hibari con una pequeña sonrisa-nosotros te debemos más de lo que crees.

-Hibari san…

-Ya me voy-dijo el de orbes azul metálico-Debo hacer unas cosas que me dijo que hiciera el bebé.

-¿Qué te pidió Reborn?

-No es asunto tuyo , Dame Tsuna - habló un bebé con un traje tradicional japonés .

-Bebé-dijo Hibari a manera de saludo-Me voy.

-Reborn… ¿Qué le has mandado a hacer a Hibari san?-preguntó una curiosa castaña.

-La curiosidad mató al gato –dijo Reborn sentándose en la cama de su estudiante.-lo que si te puedo decir es que no regresaré contigo a Japón.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-reaccionó Tsuna, un poco alterada.

-La maldición de los Arcobaleno- se limitó a responder Reborn.

-La … maldición …,Reborn acaso tú…

-Sí,hemos encontrado la manera de cómo romper la maldición –dijo el Hitman.

-Reborn…sabes que te ayudaré en lo que necesites-habló una decidida Tsunayumi .

-No-respondió de manera tajante el de patillas rizadas-tu debes volver a Japon y volver a ser Ayase Kyomi .

-¡Reborn!Esto es importante para ti déjame ayudarte en esto!

-No necesito tu ayuda

-Reborn…-dijo Tsuna en un susurro-Tú… tú siempre has estado cuando te necesito, desde que tengo memoria… siempre has estado a mi lado…yo realmente lamento no ser de ayuda para cumplir tú más importante deseo…

-Tch-dijo Reborn –lo estas malinterpretando , no quiero que me ayudes porque quiero que la próxima vez que me veas yo este en mi verdadero cuerpo.

-Pero Reborn, de verdad no me molestaría …

-En serio ,Tsuna, cumple uno de mis deseos-dijo Reborn saliendo de la habitación-la próxima vez que me veas seré alguien completamente diferente .

.

.

.

.

_Era una mañana con un sol radiante y habían dos niños jugando en el centro comercial de Namimori_

_-Kyomi, no sueltes mi mano, no quiero que te pierdas.-dijo un niño de cabello rubio cenizo sonriéndole a la niña de su costado._

_-Yuki, tengo doce años, no me voy a perder-respondió la castaña con un puchero. _

_-Jajaja , pero si fue ayer cuando te perdiste en..,_

_-…E-estaba distraída –respondió la de orbes chocolate a la defensiva._

_-Jeje , si claro…Kyomi… prométeme algo-dijo Yuki algo serio._

_-¿Qué cosa Yuki?-preguntó la castaña con curiosidad._

_-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos-dijo el niño mirando los hermosos ojos de su amiga._

_-Yuki…me gustaría poder prometértelo pero… yo ya se lo prometí a alguien más.-dijo la castaña con una débil sonrisa-Pero te prometo que tú siempre estarás en mi corazón en una espacio único, un lugar solo para ti…._

Yuki se despertó sobresaltado , había olvidado ese día pero siempre recordaba la promesa que le había hecho Kyomi. Faltaban solo 7 días para volver a ver a la castaña , no pensó que la iba a extrañar tanto y ese sueño era otra prueba de lo ansioso que estaba por verla.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Tsu chan!Tsu chan!-llamaba Nana a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa okaa san?-preguntó algo aburrida la castaña.

-Ryohei kun te está buscando

-¿Onii san?-preguntó la chica.

-¡Sawada!ya hablo japonés extremo!-gritó muy emocionado el guardián de el sol

-¡Eso es sorprendente ,Onii san!-exclamó Tsuna bastante emocionada-Ne,Onii san ¿Me acompañas a comer helado?.

-¡Vamos por helado extremo!

Ryohei y Tsuna caminaron por las calles de la ciudad en busca de una buena heladería ,estaban conversando y riendo hasta que encontraron una heladería a la que iban cuando eran niños.

-Yo quiero un helado extremo de menta con chispas de chocolate-pidió el albino a la mesera.

-¿Y usted señorita?.

-Ehhh … yo quiero un helado de fresa con chocolate derretido encima.

-Muy bien , ahora les traigo sus helados

-Gracias-respondieron Tsu y Ryohei al unísono

- Onii san… quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí –dijo Tsuna.

-Sawada,todo lo que haga nunca va a ser suficiente para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí –dijo Ryohei bastante tranquilo.

-Pero … yo no logré salvar a Kyoko chan… si yo hubiera llegado antes .. ella…-Tsuna bajo la mirada y soltó algunas lagrimas.

-No es tu culpa , Sawada, Tú hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos…yo sé que …Kyoko está muy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste para ayudarla…

-Desearía haber hecho más …

-…Y yo te estoy agradecido al extremo por estar conmigo en todo momento, tú has sido la primera persona ,aparte de mi hermana, en la que he confiado de manera extrema-dijo Ryohei acariciando los castaños cabellos de la chica.

-Aquí están sus helados-dijo la mesera dejando sobre la mesa dos copas enormes de helado.

-¡Judaime!**/**Tsuna**/**Tsunayumi**/**herbívora –llamaron la tormenta, lluvia, niebla y nube.

-¡Chicos! ¿y Lambo?-preguntó la castaña .

-Esta entrenando con Verde san-dijo Gokudera-Pero no tarda en venir.

-Después de todo no puede faltar para celebrar-dijo Yamamoto con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Kufufufu, hay demasiadas personas para celebrar….yo podría celebrar solo con mi adorable Tsuna-dijo Mukuro acercándose a Tsuna.

-Hm , yo solo vine para vigilar que no perturben la paz-dijo Hibari.

-Están … hablando japonés –comentó Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-Kufufu, eso es lo que vamos a celebrar-dijo el ilusionista agarrando gentilmente la muñeca de Tsuna- Vámonos a otra parte a celebrar.

-¡No toques a Judaime, piña pervertida! –gritó el peliplateado.

-¡Mukuro se está llevando de manera extrema a Sawada!-dijo Ryohei al ver como Mukuro estaba arrastrando a Tsuna fuera de la heladería.

-Jajaja Mukuro no te lleves a Tsuna , vamos a celebrar-dijo Yamamoto sonriendo y agarrando una pelota de beisbol para lanzársela a Mukuro (en señal de amenaza).

-Etto … Mukuro… ¿no vamos a celebrar?-preguntó Tsuna algo confusa

-Herbívoro ,suelta a Tsunayumi-dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas-te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Etto…lo siento… pero no pueden pelear aquí ,tenemos todo el local reservado para esta hora , los últimos clientes ya se han ido… se supone que ustedes también deben irse….-dijo la mesera con algo de miedo al ver como un chico de cabello azabache y ojos azules metálicos se acercaba a ella con unas tonfas en mano.

-Este local esta reservado por la Décima Vongola-dijo Hibari mostrándole un papel firmado –Así que nos vamos a quedar.

-Vongola…-repitió la chica con miedo-Está bien … yo me retiro , si me necesitan solo toquen la campana que está sobre el mostrador .-dijo antes de entrar a la cocina.

-Etto… ¿yo firmé eso?-preguntó Tsuna no acordándose de haber firmado ningún papel

-Eso no importa herbívora –dijo la nube lanzando una tonfa al rostro de Mukuro .

-Kufufufu ,eso estuvo cerca , ave kun, ¿se te resbaló , verdad?-dijo Mukuro dejando a Tsuna en un costado para evitar que ella fuera víctima de la pelea que estaba apunto de suceder, hizo aparecer su tridente-Ahora que lo pienso , ave kun , nunca terminamos de jugar , ¿te parece si lo terminamos ahora?.

-Por mi no hay problema , piña herbívora- respondió el azabache.

-¡Hey! No peleen en frente de Juudaime-los reprendió Gokudera, consiguiendo que lo ignoraran-¡Bastardos!-exclamó la tormenta , sacando dinamita de sus bolsillos.

-Jajaja esto será divertido-dijo Yamamoto poniéndose serio-yo también quiero jugar.

-¡Esto es extremo!-gritó el peliblanco totalmente emocionado.

Estuvieron peleando por unos cinco minutos hasta que alguien entró en la heladería de improvisto.

-Chicos , lamento llegar tarde , es que estaba….-Lambo dejo de hablar ya que vio como en cámara lenta, volaba dinamita hasta él.!BOOM! Lambo lloró por un momento pero luego se apresuró en sacar granadas para lanzarlas.

-Lambo , no lances explosivos a cualquier lado-dijo Tsuna …. , demasiado tarde.

La mesera ( que por ahora le llamaremos Oli)…Oli escuchando demasiado ruido afuera decidió salir , escuchaba sonidos metálicos y hasta explosivos.

-Disculpe pero…-Oli no siguió hablando porque vio como varias granadas caían hacia ella.

-Tsk, vaca estúpida-dijo Gokudera.

-¡AHHH!-gritó Oli bastante asustada esperando a que los explosivos le cayeran encima ,pero nunca cayeron .Oli abrió los ojos y vio a la chica ,que hace un rato estaba comiendo helado de fresas, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, ¿Cómo era posible que una niña soportara explosivos?.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la castaña con una voz algo seria.

-S-sí… pero ¿cómo…-se preguntaba Oli

Tsuna volteó , mirando a Oli a los ojos-Disculpa por todas las molestias,Vongola se hará cargo de todo.

Oli se quedó sorprendida por el bello color de los ojos de la joven , eran de un hermoso anaranjado y sin contar la extraña pero atrayente llama que estaba sobre su frente -¿Cómo t-te llamas?.

-Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayumi-dijo la castaña desapareciendo la llama de última voluntad de su frente- y soy la Décima Vongola.

-Décima Vongola….-repitió Oli no saliendo de su asombro, no sabía que decir, solo se le ocurrió algo-…. ¡Ah! ¿Quieren que les traiga un helado?.

-Sí , por favor-respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa-dos de fresa, tres de chocolate, uno de vainilla y uno de menta.

-En seguida – respondió Oli entrando en la cocina lo más rápido que pudo.

Tsuna se sentó en una mesa para 7 personas , esperando a que los demás se sentaran a su lado-Ehhh chicos ¿no van a venir?

Incomodidad total

Se sentían como unos niños pequeños que habían hecho travesuras y esperaban a que les dieran una reprimenda, pero Tsuna no comentaba del tema. Cuando los helados llegaron , Tsuna era la única que comía tranquilamente.

-Juudaime… lo sentimos…. Y yo he fallado como su mano derecha-dijo Gokudera bajando la cabeza.

-Yo…. También lo siento Tsuna , me dejé llevar por el juego-habló un arrepentido guardián de la lluvia.

-¡Me he portado mal al extremo!-gritó Ryohei para luego bajar la cabeza al igual que Gokudera.

-Tsuna …. Lo siento … no debía haber lanzado los explosivos-dijo Lambo muy apenado.

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal momento Tsunayumi-dijo Mukuro con un cierto tono de culpa.

-Lo siento , Tsunayumi-se limitó a decir Hibari quien miraba hacia la ventana.

-Jajaja , chicos fue un accidente-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa-Fue peligroso el haber involucrado a otras personas en nuestros juegos …. Pero no fue nada grave….Además , me recuerda cuando éramos niños , yo solucionaba problemas de este tipo ¿se acuerdan?

Todos se quedaron hipnotizados por la hermosa y sincera sonrisa de su jefa. Conversaron y rieron el resto de la tarde (bueno todos menos Hibari , aunque de vez en cuando mostraba una pequeña sonrisa) tratando de recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle , ya que ninguno de ellos sabía con exactitud cuando se iban a volver a ver, excepto Hibari.

2 DIAS ANTES DE QUE COMIENCE LA ESCUELA

-Chicos, algo dentro de mí me dice que la despedida no será por mucho tiempo-dijo Tsuna abrazando a cada uno de sus guardianes y a su autoproclamado hermano mayor –Pero aun así los voy a extrañar mucho…ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Juudaime, esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo Gokudera-para nosotros no hay nadie que la pueda superar…

-Tsuna,sé que no será por mucho tiempo,-dijo Yamamoto-y cuando llegue el día , jugaremos como antes.

-Sawada, eres la personas más extrema que he conocido,te extrañaré-dijo Ryohei.

-Tsuna, haberte conocido es una de las mejor cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, te estaré eternamente agradecido-dijo Lambo.

-Tsunayumi,Nufufufu espero que no te acostumbres a la idea de estar alejada de mí porque no será por mucho tiempo-dijo Mukuro.

-Tsunayumi, sé que no será por mucho tiempo … yo mismo me encargaré de que nos veamos lo más pronto posible-dijo Hibari.

-Tsuna , tú eres mi linda hermanita menor …. Nunca lo olvides-dijo Dino con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tsuna se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos y luego se dirigió a Iemetsu-Oto san … no te haría mal volver a casa un tiempo … por mamá.-A Tsuna le dolía no poder pasar mucho tiempo con su padre , pero quería al menos que su mamá fuera feliz.

-Abuelito-dijo Tsuna abrazando al anciano-Te voy a extrañar.

-Tienes que estar preparada Tsuna- le dijo Timoteo- la ceremonia de sucesión está más cerca de lo que crees.

-Hai-respondió la castaña para finalmente entrar con Nana en el avión privado de los Vongola.

Todos los guardianes y Dino miraban como se alejaba poco a poco el avión, con un sentimiento de esperanza en sus corazones que les permitiría esperar un poco más por su amiga.

* * *

**¡Arigatou ¡ por leer.**

**Si están leyendo esto es porque no estuvo tan aburrido como yo creí**

**He tenido tiempo de editar , así que ... a los reviews:**

**-p****inkus-pyon:!Gracias por leer!jajaja yo también celos *o*, y lo de Hibari ... yo no quería que Tsu se encontrara con algunos de sus guardianes, para alimentar sus lazos con Yuki , espero que te guste el cap ,.**

**-MIRAIDY R:!Gracias por leer! pues sii la verdad estoy obsesionada con Hibari ... pero Reborn también me encanta *~*si haré varios caps en donde pasen cosas con Reborn ... pero hay que esperar un poquito más.*o* De verdad es emocionante?(pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos por la**** emoción)!Sugoi!, bueno , espero que te guste el cap.**

**-usagi grecia desu:!Gracias por leer!realmente espero que te haya gustado este cap =).No te preocupes , Yuki nos ayudará con esas cosas ... ya lo tengo amenazado.  
**

**-Isis07:!Gracias por leer!*0* a ti también te gusta Hibari !Suge!, =O Está interesante?de verdad? no me mientes?, Arigatou godaibasu(dice muy emocionada)... lo malo es que no sé que tan seguido voy a actualizar... pero cuando lo haga me esforzaré *.*.**

**-Guest:!Gracias por leer! !Sugoi! Yo también adoro el 1827(dice con brillo en los ojos), , espero que te guste este cap .**

**-Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:!Gracias por leer! La verdad es que me es muy difícil escoger a cualquiera de los guardianes de Tsuna ( y Dino) porque a pesar de que todas las escenas las imagino con Hibari ,luego cuando las cambio y pongo a los otros personajes , me llegan a gustar mucho eso he sido no quise escoger con quien se quedaría Tsuna.*o* Eso de Dino aguantándose las ganas de abrazar Tsuna si lo imaginé con Dino = que te guste este cap.**

**Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos =3**

**Me despido Ciao**


	5. Una despedida no tan larga

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Soy la persona más estafadora del mundo, yo dije "No publicaré El Otro lado de la mafia hasta que termine Viaje Inesperado" y estoy aquí …publicando este fic, soy muy desorganizada._**

**_En realidad , no tenía planeado subir un capítulo de este fic porque me estaba partiendo el cerebro terminando de escribir "Viaje Inesperado" para poder volver a publicar , pero me di cuenta que he dejado este fic de lado ._**

**_Este capítulo me quedó más corto de lo que pensé , pero espero que de todas maneras les guste._**

**_Antes de leer deben recordar que Tsuna también es Kyomi ya que es su otra identidad._**

**_Bueno , no los molesto más y los dejaré leer tranquilos._**

**_Khr! No me pertenece , este anime y sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano sensei._**

* * *

_Un atardecer precioso iluminaba el cielo de Namimori , corría una brisa fresca que despeinaba el cabello a muchas chicas de secundaria , pero no los alborotaba dejándolas como espantapájaros. Los débiles rayos del sol entraban por la habitación de la futura jefa de Vongola , caían directamente sobre su rostro y lo iluminaba. Para cualquiera ese rayo de luz le otorgaría una hermosa y cómica vista: Tsuna con los ojos perfectamente cerrados y la boca totalmente abierta. Pero para Tsuna esos molestos rayos del sol significaban que ya era la hora de levantarse. _

_Habían llegado a Namimori en la madrugada y apenas llegó lo primero que hizo fue rogarle a su mamá que le preparara algo de comer , cualquier cosa estaba bien incluso podría comer sopa de arroz ,en ese momento , y lo devoraría como si fuera uno de los tantos banquetes que servían en la mansión Vongola. Nana al verla tan entusiasta por su comida , decidió prepararle un festín de "bienvenida", festín que obviamente su hija no terminó de comer. Se dirigió a darse una ducha de agua caliente , para quitarse un poco el sueño…pero el agua caliente no hizo más que aumentar sus ganas de tumbarse sobre su cama. Salió de la bañera , se puso su pijama de ositos y se zambulló en su tan amada , anhelada y deseada cama que la retendría hasta el atardecer de ese día._

_Escuchó como su mamá la llamaba, haciéndole regresar al mundo de los vivos. Tsuna se levantó con pereza y bajó las escaleras en búsqueda de desayuno._

_—Buenos días , mamá— dijo Tsuna que todavía mantenía los ojos medios cerrados._

_—Son "buenas tardes" ,Kyomi—aclaró Nana e hizo una pronunciación especial en el nombre en el que debía ser llamada—No lo olvides, tu nombre es…_

_—Ayase Kyomi , ya lo sé…—dijo Kyomi sentándose en la silla más cercana a ella. Kyomi se sobresaltó al repasar en su mente lo que su mamá le acababa de decir—¿¡Qué hora es!?._

_—Son las cinco y media de la tarde , Kyomi chan._

_—¡Debo hacer toda la tarea que no hice en verano!—dijo Kyomi levantándose de la mesa. La castaña se jaloneó unos momentos sus cabellos y luego se dirigió a su habitación—Es para mañana , así que iré a ver que puedo hacer en lo que me queda de tiempo._

_—Kyomi chan , siempre dejas las cosas a última hora— dijo Nana con rastro de preocupación en su rostro—Bueno , así es Kyomi chan…Te llevaré bocadillos en unos minutos , Kyomi chan._

_Kyomi se sentó en su escritorio y leyó rápidamente toda la pila de deberes que debía hacer . Soltó un sonoro suspiro, si hubiera avanzado un poco de tarea diaria no estaría pasando por todos esos problemas. Agarró el cuaderno más cercano a ella y empezó a escribir , es lo único que le quedaba hacer , ver hasta donde podía avanzar._

* * *

_En Italia, específicamente en la mansión Vongola, los guardianes de la lluvia, rayo, tormenta y sol de Kyomi estaban reunidos planeando su gran escape a Japón. Estaban seguros de que eso era lo que tenían que hacer , sino…¿Por qué otro motivo Reborn les habría obligado a aprender japonés si no era para estar al lado de su jefa en Japón?. Pero uno de sus grandes problemas era que Nono no autorizaba la salida de ninguno de ellos, así que solo les quedaba planear su gran escape._

_—Bien, primero yo reventaré la segunda entrada a la mansión Vongola mientras el "estúpido adolescente vaca" lanza granadas por la tercera puerta—dijo Gokudera , ignorando totalmente los reclamos de Lambo por llamarle así—Luego, Cabeza de Cesped, aprovechará la distracción en la entrada principal y noqueará a los guardias , ¡allí en cuando aparecer tú , Idiota del beisbol! Una vez que los guardias estén inconscientes , tú…_

_—Gokudera , ¿no te parece que esto es demasiado? —dijo Yamamoto , interrumpiendo a Gokudera.—Sabes que Tsuna no permitiría que hagamos eso._

_—Yo no quiero golpear a los guardias—secundó Ryohei._

_—¿A quién le dijiste "Vaca estúpida"?— dijo Lambo , sacando granadas de sus bolsillos._

_—¡¿Entonces qué es lo que pretenden hacer?! ¡¿Quieren dejar a Décima sola?!._

_—Tranquilo Gokudera , nadie quiere eso , pero estoy seguro que hay otras formas de solucionar esto._

_—Bien, bien ,, pero de todas maneras quiero volar una puerta—dijo Gokudera que ya se había resignado con su gran idea de noquear a los guardias._

_—Que niño.—dijo Lambo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo pudieran escuchar._

_—¿¡Qué dijiste, Vaca Estúpida?!_

_—Ya ya , tranquilos , debemos pensar en como salir de…— Yamamoto estaba hablando pero fue interrumpido por la risa habitual de Mukuro. Se escuchó un "kufufufu" por toda la habitación y luego una niebla espesa se formó al lado de Ryohei, la niebla fue tomando la forma de un adolescente con un cuerpo bien formado ._

_—Veo que están perdiendo su tiempo—comentó Mukuro sentándose al lado de Ryiohei con una sonrisa burlona—¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?_

_—¡Te equivocas al extremo , Mukuro!—dijo el guardián del sol —Estamos haciendo un plan para volver a ver a Sawada , eso no es pérdida de tiempo._

_—Kufufu,por su puesto que pierden su tiempo—dijo Mukuro . El guardián de la niebla se levantó de su asiento y los miró a todos con una sonrisa socarrona—Mientras ustedes están jugando al "Gran escape" , Hibari Kyoya está apunto de llegar a Namimori , kufufu fue más listo que ustedes._

_—¡Ese maldito!—dijo Gokudera sintiéndose traicionado— ir tras la Décima y no avisarnos…maldito aficionado a las peleas._

_—Tranquilo ,Gokudera—dijo Yamamoto , colocando su mano sobre el hombre de Gokudera—Mukuro , ¿ nos ayudarías a escapar? Nosotros también podríamos ayudarte a ti._

_—¿En qué me beneficiaría su ayuda?._

_—Nono no nos quiere dejar salir—dijo Ryohei.— ¡Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente al extremo!_

_—Lo siento , pero yo ya estoy abordando un avión— dijo Mukuro desapareciendo de la nada—Solo vine para decirles que algunos estaremos con Tsunayumi._

_La usual niebla cubrió la habitación y se disipó en unos instantes , dejando ver que Mukuro ya había desaparecido._

_—¡Tú…!—dijeron Gokudera y Lambo al unísono refiriéndose a Mukuro._

_֫__—Mukuro se burló de nosotros—dijo Ryohei algo fastidiado._

_—No podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que Nono nos de permiso para ir a Japón—eso decía Yamamoto , pero por dentro estaba más fastidiado y molesto que Gokudera. El solo pensar en que Hibari y Mukuro estarían muy cerca de Tsuna le hacía enfadar , imaginarlos riendo y conversando alegremente lo hacía salirse de sus casillas, estaba celoso._

_Todo eso había llegado a los oídos de Nono. Con una sonrisa , el anciano llenaba los papeleas que tenía en frente y pensaba que Reborn tenía razón al decir que esos niños eran realmente divertidos._

_—Sorpréndanme—dijo Nono antes de firmar el último papel y levantarse para irse a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente._

* * *

_El gran día había llegado , el día de su regreso a la escuela había llegado al fin. Tsuna había dormido solo dos horas ese día , pero no importaba porque nada arruinaría ese día. Se bañó con agua caliente , tomó temprano su desayuno y salió temprano como nunca hacía al ir a la escuela._

_Tsuna no paraba de sonreír en el trayecto, pensaba en sus amigos, en los profesores fastidiosos y en los demás que le decían "Kyomi Inútil" , todo eso le causaba gracia. Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó una voz muy conocida llamándola, volteó rápidamente y corrió hacia esa persona…no sin tropezarse y caer al suelo._

_—Diablos Kyomi, después del verano sigues siendo muy torpe—dijo Yuki levantándola del suelo , pero luego sonrió bastante complacido con el hecho de que su amiga no había cambiado en ese aspecto—Me alegro por eso._

_—¡Yuki, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado!__֫__—dijo Kyomi abalanzándose sobre su amigo apenas se logró poner de pie .—¿Sabes algo de Sakura?_

_—No supe nada de ella desde hace algunos días._

_—Conociéndola como la conozco, debió haber ido al karaoke durante todas las vacaciones , estoy segura de que no hizo nada de los deberes—dijo Kyomi cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una expresión que significaba "Yo conozco a la perfección a mi amiga"._

_—De hecho , hizo todos los deberes y no los dejó para última hora …¿Qué clase de tonto dejaría los deberes para última hora?_

_—Yo…_

_—Kyomi estuviste holgazaneando todas las vacaciones ¿verdad?— preguntó Yuki con un tono de voz que reflejaba un fingido reproche. Acercó su mano al cabello de Kyomi y lo acarició una y otra vez—Te extrañé mucho ,Kyomi._

_—Yuki…_

_—¡Kyomi chan!—gritó una chica pelirroja a lo lejos._

_—¡Sakura chan!—gritó Kyomi bastante eufórica._

_La pelirroja corrió lo más rápido que sus lentas piernas le permitieron y llegó hasta sus amigos. Derribó a la castaña con un abrazo y una avalancha de preguntas._

_—¿Qué hiciste en Italia?¿Hiciste amigos?¿Te conseguiste un novio?¿Te casaste?¿Qué tal es la comida italiana? Dime, dime, dime…_

_—Sakura san, deja respirar un poco a Kyomi—dijo Yuki agarrando a la castaña del brazo para levantarla del suelo por segunda vez en la mañana._

_—Que aburrido eres Natsuno kun , solo porque no quieres saber si consiguió novio en Italia—dijo Sakura con algo de veneno en sus palabras._

_—Sakura, podría jurar que veo un aura oscura a tu alrededor—dijo Kyomi al ver la expresión de satisfacción que tenía cuando le habló a Yuki._

_—No sé de que hablas, vamos que se hace tarde— dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa._

_Los otros dos suspiraron y la siguieron. Kyomi tenía el presentimiento de que había algo distinto en la escuela pero todo parecía estar igual: los mismo alumnos bulliciosos , los mismos profesores amargados y algunos alumnos vendados y con moretones…¿Vendados y con moretones?._

_—¿Qué les pasó?— preguntó Kyomi . El grupo de chicos le respondieron que fueron castigados por una bestia , por una persona cuya fuerza no tenía límites._

_—Vamos Kyomi chan , seguro hablan de la profesora de Inglés—dijo Sakura arrastrando a sus dos amigos dentro del edificio._

_Caminaron juntos unos minutos más , riendo y conversando como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que Sakura se dirigió a su aula de clase. Yuki y Kyomi también entraron a su salón y se sentaron en cualquier asiento, conversaron unos minutos hasta que un chico de tercero le dijo a Kyomi que debía dirigirse a la sala de recepción en ese momento._

_—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó Yuki al no encontrar mejores cosas que hacer._

_—¿Estás seguro?¿No te da pereza?—preguntó la castaña mientras se paraba de su asiento._

_—No , vamos—dijo Yuki tomando de la mano a su amiga y arrastrándola fuera del salón en un dos por tres._

_Caminaron bastante lento hasta la sala de recepción . Yuki no parecía tener mucho interés en el motivo de la llamada de Kyomi a esa sala, pero la castaña sentía que su corazón estaba apunto de salirse por su boca, se sentía demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa , sentía que quería llegar a esa sala y abrir la puerta de golpe, pero como se trataba de un sentimiento sin fundamentos tocaría la puerta como una estudiante educada._

_ Llegaron a la sala de recepción y Yuki notó como la mano de su amiga temblaba. Kyomi trató de levantar la mano pero no dejaba de temblarle , hizo un sonido de frustración con la boca y trató de nuevo… pero nada , no le respondían las manos. Yuki no comprendía que le pasaba a su amiga , así que tocó la puerta tres veces y dijo "Con su permiso"._

_Yuki se sorprendió bastante al ver el gran cambio que había tenido esa sala , antes era deprimente pero ahora tenía un aire totalmente elegante. Lo único que malogró la asombrosa imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos , fue un joven que a la vista parecía algo mayor que él. Ese joven lo miraba con desprecio o soberbia… no podía descifrar a la perfección su mirada pero estaba totalmente seguro que la mirada que le dirigía no era específicamente una mirada llena de amor y calidez . Todo lo contrario fue cuando se quedó mirando a la castaña , todavía seguía esa mirada penetrante y algo prepotente , pero se podía notar que había ternura y cariño._

_—Ella es Ayase Kyomi—dijo Yuki—Yo solo la acompañé, así que la esperaré afuera. Con su permiso._

_—Natsuno Yuki , regresa a clases si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte— habló el joven que estaba sentado sobre un cómoda silla de cuero._

_—¿Qué?—dijo Yuki al no entender nada de lo que decía._

_—Hibari san—dijo Kyomi en un susurro—¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Kyomi¿ Lo conoces?— dijo Yuki agarrando suavemente la mano de la castaña , gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el otro joven._

_—¿Qué si lo conozco?—dijo Kyomi levantando un poco la cara , mostrando algunas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Kyomi soltó , involuntariamente, su mano de la de Yuki y corrió hacia donde estaba Hibari , se paró frente a él y después de contemplar unos segundos ese extraño color azul metálico de los ojos de su amigo , lo abrazó con fuerza—Es una de las personas más importantes para mí._

_—Kyomi… yo no tenía idea._

_—No importa si sabes si nos conocemos o no , eso no te importa—dijo Hibari abrazando a su amiga fuertemente , como si estuviera diciendo que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más—Regresa a clases ahora , Natsuno Yuki._

_—Hibari san, no es necesario que seas tan rudo con él—Kyomi quiso separarse un momento de Hibari para disculparse con Yuki , pero Hibari tenía fuertemente agarrado su cuerpo y la atrajo de nuevo a él._

_—Kyomi , te veo en clases—dijo Yuki al observar la escena y no saber si podía aguantar más sin golpear a ese chico ._

_—Te explicaré todo después, Yuki—dijo Kyomi— Te lo prometo._

_Yuki no dijo nada , solo miró a su amiga que estaba siendo abrazada por otro y lanzó una sonrisa falsa que tanto amaba mostrar en el pasado. Salió de la sala de recepción y se dirigió a clases sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra a todas las chicas que lo saludaban. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: guerra._

_Tsuna y Hibari permanecieron cinco minutos abrazados , sin decir ni una sola palabra , sin mover voluntariamente un solo músculo, solo se dedicaban a escuchar los latidos y la respiración del otro. Permanecieron así hasta que Tsuna se separó y lo quedó mirando con una hermosa sonrisa._

_—Estoy feliz al saber que estás aquí , Hibari san … ¿Pero dónde están los demás?—preguntó Tsuna con bastante inocencia.—Es extraño no escuchar bombas y ver destrucción por todas partes cuando ustedes viajan._

_—Ellos no vinieron—dijo Hibari—Supongo que vendrán después, pero yo vine porque quise venir ahora._

_Tsuna solo asintió a lo que decía , pero luego empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas, preguntas que obviamente no fueron respondidas. Hibari giró su silla y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Tsuna tomó eso como un gesto para poder retirarse , así que se disculpó y se dirigió a la puerta para irse a clases._

_—Tsunayumi._

_—¿Qué pasa , Hibari san?— dijo Tsuna deteniendo su andar._

_—¿Qué le vas a decir de mi a Natsuno Yuki?—dijo Hibari poniéndose de pie y acercándose elegantemente a Tsuna._

_—Le voy a decir que eres uno de mis mejores amigos y que eres muy importante para mi —dijo Tsuna sin pensarlo dos veces._

_—Solo tu amigo ¿verdad?— inquirió Hibari , que ya estaba bastante cerca a Tsuna._

_Tsuna no respondió lo dicho por su amigo , que Hibari se le acercara así le ponía muy nerviosa. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por los nervios o tal vez entraría en "Modo última voluntad" y atacaría a Hibari por estar muy cerca de ella y ponerla nerviosa. _

_Hibari apoyó su brazo derecho contra la pared, logrando aprisionar a su amiga entre su cuerpo y el muro. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro e inhaló el aroma de la castaña , era un aroma frutal , un aroma que podría atraer a cualquier persona y hacerla sentir como si estuviera en el cielo. Acercó sus labios a los de ella , pero notó lo nerviosa que estaba y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Le plantó pequeños besos en la mejilla y en la frente , sintiéndose satisfecho al notar lo roja que estaba Tsuna._

_—Es mejor que te vayas si es que no quieres perder clase—dijo Hibari separando su cuerpo del de ella—Si llegas tarde me obligarás a morderte hasta la muerte._

_Tsuna permaneció unos segundos paralizada tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado, y una vez que llegó a la parte en donde Hibari le besaba la mejilla y la frente se volvió a poner roja como un tomate. Se retiró diciendo "Con su permiso" y corrió lo más rápido posible al baño de chicas, se observó en el espejo y vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos un poco llorosos. _

_Le latía fuertemente el corazón. ¿Acaso ella quería que pasara algo más? ,¿acaso ella quería que la besara en los labios?, ¡no , definitivamente no!...pero a pesar de todas esas cosas que pensaba , no podía negar que sintió crecer una calidez enorme por su pecho cuando Hibari la abrazó y le besó en el rostro…tal vez eso es algo que solo su guardián de la nube puede provocar en ella. _

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Ya que has llegado hasta aquí , puedo afirmar que has sobrevivido al capítulo …muy bien hecho.**

**Es hora de agradecer reviews:**

**Isis07****:¡Gracias por leer! Lamento demorarme mucho en actualizar, no puedo evitarlo…soy lenta. Algunos guardianes fueron más vivos y llegaron primero a Japón , pero los otros no deben quedarse y deben apurarse. Ya has visto como reaccionó Hibari… creo que reaccionó bien(?). Te agradezco te todo corazón que leas mis fics.**

**pinkus-pyon****:¡Gracias por leer! ¡Waaa! ¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto! Espero te guste el capítulo , Hibari y sus celos.**

**Guest****:¡Gracias por leer! Jajaja , eres de las mías , yo también soy team "1827" , espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**sumireko****:¡Gracias por leer! Me importa mucho tu opinión , así que no tengas vergüenza en decir con quien quieres que esté Tsuna. En este capítulo se puede observar una pequeña parte de lo celoso que va a ser Hibari en este fic, espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Viva 1827!.**

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy****:¡Gracias por leer! ¡waaa! ¿De verdad piensas que mi historia es linda? Gracias gracias gracias , miles de gracias para ti- trae un plato con galletitas y le ofrece para que se sirva-Lamento demorarme , espero que te guste el cap.**

**LinaOtaku****:¡Gracias por leer! ¿De verdad has leído esta historia cuatro veces? ¡Sorprendente!¡Me quito el sombrero ,que no uso, por ti!... lamento haberte forzado a leerlo tantas veces ya que no actualizo seguido. En serio te agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero poder actualizar este fic pronto , aunque no prometo nada ya que mi prioridad es mi otro fic( la autora debe terminar el otro fic lo más rápido posible).**

**En caso de que no los vea: buenos días , buenas tardes y buenas noches –The Truman show.**


End file.
